


Sleep For Now

by YumaStoo



Category: Genji (Video Games), Genji Shimada - Fandom, McCree - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), jesse mccree - Fandom, mcgenji - Fandom
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumaStoo/pseuds/YumaStoo
Summary: Basically Jesse doesn't wanna get up and Genji loves him to much to really wake him





	Sleep For Now

The sun was rising and the air was calm, just another peaceful morning for a Blackwatch member. Rays of sunlight fit their way through the windows curtains and onto the Shimadas face, forcing him to wake up at the ungodly hour of seven thirty am. He sat up and scoured the room of messy clothing and wires, yawning in the process. The cyborg didn't even wear clothes too often but found it was comforting to own sweaters and such for reasons like staying connected to his fellow peers. Or to just feel human sometimes. At the sound of heavy snoring, he looked to his side to see a curled up cowboy, the cold air making Jesse wrap up in the blanket even more and change his position from his back to his side. It was a site to see, in all honesty, one Genji was glad to wake up to and witness. The past couple months Jesse had been away on back to back missions and barely had any time to himself, let alone Genji. But he did his best to make the time in the day stretch because of it. 

Shifting the brown hair out of the others face, Genji let out a content sigh, petting Jesses' hair gently and giving the cowboy a light kiss on the cheek. His skin was soft except where his beard and stubble ran across his face, tickling the Shimadas lips as he ended the kiss. Something about the stubble made the cyborg want to just smother the other in morning kisses and gentle hugs. Shuffling off the bed, the cyborg was held back by Jesse's hand. It was a small half-awake way of telling the other five more minutes or to be childish and have Genji all to himself. He knew it was selfish to make the cyborg stay but Jesse just wanted to sleep all day or at least for a couple more hours. 

"You do realize I simply wanted to use the restroom, correct?" Genji said with a quiet voice, giving Jesses' hair another gentle stroke.

Giving out a morning groan and a small yawn, Jesse continued to pull Genji back into bed. He didn't want the other to go yet even if it was just a small trip to the bathroom. He was childish this way and he knew it. 

"No....sleep...stay in bed darlin', I beg you..." Jesse whined tugging on the cyborg's arm like a child would tug on a mothers shirt, begging for him to stay just a bit more. 

With a laugh and a contemplative sigh, Genji pulled the covers back over himself and cuddled up close to the cowboy's chest. Feeling the others chest rise and fall was a feeling Genji grew accustomed to along with hearing Jesses heartbeat. Hearing the beat and knowing the person it belonged to was with him, knowing it belonged to someone he loved, helped the cyborg to relax. It was like a lullaby most nights, having his ear pressed against the slightly hairy chest just to listen and fall asleep with ease. It was a beautiful tune to sleep and wake up too, Genji grateful for being able to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was a first work? Should i continue writing or give up? This is my first time really writing anything...ever?


End file.
